La sombra en mis sueños
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH -Cada vez que el atardecer cae un nuevo tormento espera, siente que alguien lo sigue y de hecho lo ve, pero ¿Por que no puede ir más allá? ¿Por que no puede alejarse de él? ¿Por que cada vez que la noche cae, una sombra asoma en sus sueños?


**La sombra en mis sueños**

**Resumen**: Cada vez que el atardecer cae un nuevo tormento espera, siente que alguien lo sigue y de hecho lo ve, pero ¿Por que no puede ir más allá? ¿Por que no puede alejarse de él? ¿Por que cada vez que la noche cae, una sombra asoma en sus sueños?

Respuesta al reto de la mazmorra Snarry "Escalofríos en la mazmorra" Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción de Fondo es el tema principal de la obra "el fantasma de la opera" que obviamente no es mía.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Como cada noche, siguió a sus amigos a lo largo de los pasillos del colegio, para dirigirse a los dormitorios.

—_Harry._

Volteó rápidamente, pero como siempre y desde hace un tiempo, no había nadie en el pasillo. Tampoco podía ser parsel, lo reconocería al instante y ciertamente Voldemort no era, simplemente por que lo había matado hace unos meses atrás.

¿Puede ser su fantasma?

Le susurró una voz en su cabeza, pero lo descartó enseguida. ¿Qué caso tenia asustarse por un fantasma? Nada, no había nada que lo pudiera dañar, los fantasmas no dañan, los fantasmas sólo espantan.

¿Y acaso, no estas asustado?

Claro que lo estaba. Aun a sus diecisiete años, Harry era un chico que había vivido demasiadas cosas como para no aterrarse de escuchar voces de la nada.

—_Harry_

Trató de cerrar su mente para no escuchar, pero las voces alrededor lo distraían.

— ¡Harry! —Le gritó Hermione al ver que no reaccionaba.

Llegó a saltar, no había para que negar, el grito de Hermione lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Giró para ambos lados y se dio cuenta, para su desgracia, que eran el centro de atención.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo hermano? —Le preguntó Ron, preocupado por las reacciones que Harry, estaba teniendo desde hace algún tiempo.

—Nada, Ron —dijo con voz cancina —no me pasa nada —caminó delante de sus amigos, pero instintivamente lo hacía para que cubrieran sus espaldas.

Desde las sombras, una sonrisa tétrica se escondía, degustando el hecho, de estar volviendo loco al-niño-que-venció. Tal como en su momento había aparecido, se escabulló, para mezclarse entre la gente.

_Corría por los pasillos y esa extraña sombra lo seguía, no lo dejaba en paz y ni siquiera era como si corriera para alcanzarlo, solamente lo seguía._

_Corrió por casi todo el pasillo, las pocas personas a su alrededor, parecían no tomarlo en cuenta y por mas que tratara de hablar no podía._

_¿Un hechizo para desaparecer mi presencia?_

_Era una idea estúpida, pero era lo único que tenía._

_Cayó al piso, tras pisar mal. Con temor se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que la presencia se acercaba mas a el. Se arrastró todo lo que pudo, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared._

—_No temas._

_Esa voz de nuevo, acaso era esa persona quien lo vigilaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_Lentamente elevó la mirada y se fijó que era un hombre. Nada más podía apreciar una capa oscura, pero plateada por dentro. Levantó más la mirada, para ver el rostro de quien lo perseguía, pero no pudo verlo, una máscara blanca cubría la parte superior de su rostro._

_¡Un mortífago!_

_Como demonios había entrado un mortífago en el colegio y nadie se había dado cuenta. Ahora si que estaba aterrado._

_Se puso de pie como pudo y trató de huir de nuevo, pero el sujeto lo tomó de un brazo y se lo impidió._

— _¡Suéltame! —Increíblemente su voz salía fuerte y clara. No como antes en que nadie lo escuchaba, ahora estaba seguro de que lo habían hechizado._

— _¿De quien huyes? —Le preguntó con un tono prepotente. Una voz que hizo estremecer al muchacho._

_Sintió como se le helaba la sangre al ver que el tipo lo conducía afuera del colegio. Por más que pataleaba y gritaba, nadie lo oía, nadie lo ayudaba._

_Llegaron a un claro en el bosque prohibido y el tipo lo arrojó al suelo._

—_Hasta aquí llego el paseo —y poco a poco se fue sacando la máscara._

_La luz de la luna lo iluminó por completo. Harry exclamó un grito de asombro, que se coló por sus dedos que cubrían su boca._

— ¡Harry! —Se levantó de golpe y miró a todos lados.

— ¡¿Harry, estas bien? —Le preguntó Neville.

Estaba en sus habitaciones, mas específicamente en su cuarto y sus amigos estaban alrededor con caras de preocupación.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Dijo pasándose la mano por la frente para quitar el sudor.

—Empezaste a gritar como desesperado —le informó Dean, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, igual que Neville y Ron.

—No podíamos despertarte —le dijo Nev, mientras le extendía un vaso de agua.

— ¿Qué fue lo que soñabas? —Le preguntó Ron

—No se… se que era algo importante, pero lo olvidé —dijo angustiado —alguien me seguía, pero mas no recuerdo —dejó salir el aire que tenia retenido.

—Trata de dormir compañero, mañana tenemos clases temprano y nos tocas tres horas de pociones —le comunicó el pelirrojo.

Todos se acostaron de nuevo, pero Harry no podía dormir, no lograba quitar la angustia de su pecho.

El amanecer llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. No había podido dormir nada, desde esa pesadilla.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Al ver que sus compañeros aun no despertaban se introdujo en la ducha y dejó que el agua se llevara sus recuerdos.

—_Harry._

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y se abrazó a si mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se dejó caer y pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus pies y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

— _¿De quien huyes, Harry?_

De nuevo esa pregunta y el no tenía la respuesta. No sabía quien lo estaba torturando de esa manera.

Se levantó ágilmente y se vistió con rapidez. Su corazón se desembocaba y torpemente abrió la puerta. Al salir encontró a sus amigos despiertos, o sea medios despiertos, por que aun estaban muy embobados por el despertar.

— ¿Harry? —Lo llamó Ron, pero el ojiverde salió corriendo del lugar.

Corrió por los pasillos y cubrió su boca para que el llanto no saliera. Sentía que la oscuridad lo cubría y el terror se hacía más inmenso.

— ¡Deténgase ahí mismo, Potter! —Gritó una voz al final del pasillo.

Harry vio quien lo había detenido y caminó hasta el hombre de pie frente a el.

—Profesor Snape —trató de decir algo, pero no pudo, sólo vio que todo se hacía negro y caía lentamente en la inconciencia.

El pocionísta lo sujetó antes de que cayera en un golpe seco y los sostuvo con un brazo.

—Potter —lo llamó, golpeando sus mejillas, pero el moreno no reaccionaba.

Lo cargó en brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería. Cuando llego allí lo dejó en una camilla y madame Pomfrey lo examinó al instante.

—No tiene nada, sólo es estrés que adujo a la batalla final, pero nada físicamente —le dijo tranquila.

—Pero a veces una mente dañada es más peligrosa que un mal corporal —le agregó un hombre desde la puerta.

Ambos se dieron vuelta encontrando al director Dumbledore en la puerta.

— ¿A que se refiere con eso, director? —Preguntó Severus.

—He estado observando a Harry y no he podido evitar, ver que esta cada vez mas nervioso, mas paranoico y creo que eso lo llevó hasta este punto —les dijo mientras lo apuntaba en la camilla.

Poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido y fue conciente del lugar en el que se encontraban. Se incorporó en la cama, pero no les dijo nada a las personas que estaban en el lugar y los otros prefirieron no preguntarle tampoco. No era recomendable en esos momentos.

Los días pasaron y desde ese episodio sus sueños se volvieron a repetir muchas veces más.

Maldijo internamente que llegara la hora de dormir. Algo en su interior se removía cada vez que pensaba en su lecho de sueños. Cada vez que su mente procesaba la idea de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y dejar de pensar.

In sleep he sang to me / En el sueño él me cantó  
>In dreams he came  En sueños él vino  
>That voice which calls to me  Aquella voz que se llama a mí  
>And speaks my name  Y habla mi nombre  
>And do I dream again  Y haga sueño otra vez  
>For now I find  Por ahora encuentro 

Sabía que era un sueño, pero se había cansado de correr, sólo veía como todo se repetía una y otra vez.

Aparecía ese sujeto y lo agarraba del brazo para sacarlo del colegio y en el claro del bosque prohibido se sacaba la máscara.

Nunca alcanzaba a verlo, siempre se despertaba antes de que pudiera saber quien era el hombre que lo visitaba en sus sueños.

Sing once again with me / Cante otra vez conmigo  
>Our strange duet  Nuestro dúo extraño  
>My power over you  Mi poder sobre usted  
>Grows stronger yet  Se pone más fuerte aún  
>And though you turn from me  Y aunque usted da vuelta de mí  
>To glance behind  Echar un vistazo detrás 

Hoy era Halloween y celebraría un nuevo aniversario de muerte de sus padres. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso de la fiesta que se celebraría esa noche.

Realmente no tenía ganas de asistir a ningún lugar, pero Hermione y Ron lo habían terminado convenciendo.

No buscó un disfraz, no quería usar nada que le recordaba que estaba en una fiesta, no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar. Simplemente se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

Bajó junto a los chicos y se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba repleto de gente y todos con trajes geniales.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron a bailar luego de pasar un rato con él, pero honestamente no tenía ganas de seguir allí.

De repente dirigió su mirada a un punto del salón y lo vio.

Ataviado con un pantalón de tela negra y camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, cubierto por una capa negra con plateado por dentro y la mascara blanca que cubría la parte superior de su cara.

Se levantó de golpe al ver que salía del lugar.

Lo siguió por los pasillos, pero por más que corría no lo alcanzaba.

Llegaron al claro del bosque y se dispuso a esperar que nuevamente su sueño se acabara.

Eso nunca pasó, solo vio que el hombre se acercaba y lo agarraba por la cintura para elevarlo un poco.

—Harry.

Esa voz retumbó en sus oídos, como si fuera un eco muy profundo, ya no era la voz que silbaba en sus sueños.

No puso oposición al ver que iba descendiendo y comenzaba a rozar sus labios con los de él. Se dejó besar por esos labios posesivos y extendió una mano para pasarla por el cuello de aquel hombre.

Sabía que no le gustaría nada lo que encontraría, pero necesitaba saber quien era la persona de que se había enamorado en estos meses, desde que empezó a acosarlo en sueños y pasillos.

Con la mano que tenía libre sostuvo la mascara de aquel hombre y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Those who have seen your face / Los que han visto su cara  
>Draw back in fear  Retroceda en el miedo  
>I am the mask you wear  Soy la máscara que usted lleva  
>It's me they hear  Soy yo ellos se enteran  
>Myyour spirit and your/my voice / Mi/su espíritu y su/mi voz  
>In one combined  En un combinado 

—Profesor Snape —dijo en un susurro, luego de comprobar quien era.

El hombre se separó rápidamente al verse descubierto, pero Harry lo detuvo por un brazo.

—Suélteme —le dijo el hombre, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

—No, usted no me soltó cuando se lo pedí —le dijo con voz ahogada, por fin sabía quien era el hombre y no lo iba a dejar. Mucho menos después de probar sus besos.

Lo encaró parado frente a él. Y tomando todo el valor que en algún momento le sacó en cara, se empinó y lo besó fervientemente.

Severus no reaccionó en primera estancia, pero pocos segundos le bastaron para volver a tomar la cintura del moreno y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Siguieron así por unos minutos, besándose, mordiéndose, acariciando el cuerpo contrario.

Todo alrededor había desaparecido.

Nada en el fenomenal universo, era más importante que compartir ese momento tan íntimo.

—Yo… —trató de hablar el oji-verde, pero los labios que ahora succionaban su cuello —Necesito… haaa… saber —le indicó como pudo, sólo en ese momento el mayor lo miró a los ojos.

Era increíble la pasión que se podían ver en esos ojos negros, tan inmensos y profundos, que te invitaban a perderte en ellos, eternamente.

— ¿Quieres saber, el por que de los sueños? —Le dijo acariciando su mejilla, con la parte trasera de su mano derecha, mientras que la otra, la seguía manteniendo en la cintura de Harry, sin darle posibilidades de escapar.

—Creo que si —respondió, cerrando los ojos para poder sentir mejor las caricias del mayor.

—En un principio quería que olvidaras estas fechas —Harry lo miró sorprendido ¿Y por que no decirlo?, un tanto confundido. Severus sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, logrando que la cabeza del menor, quedara apoyada en su pecho —Todos los años, desde que entraste en Hogwarts, te deprimías al extremo en estas fechas —lo llevó hasta unas rocas y se sentó en ellas con el menor sentado en su regazo —la idea era que tu mente estuviera ocupada, estaba seguro de que te las arreglarías para tratar de averiguar de quien se trataba y así olvidarías lo demás —le confesó, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Pero no resulto así —le informo Harry, pero ni aun así se movió de su cómodo lugar —pensé que me estaban asechando, y que me querían asesinar —luego de eso se removió incómodo —hasta que me acostumbre a los sueños y… —no sabía si decirlo o no. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria su profesor.

—Te enamoraste de tu acechador —le completó sonriendo de lado al ver las mejillas rojas del oji-verde.

— ¿C-cómo? —Lo vio a los ojos, estaba impresionado de que haya llegado a esa deducción.

—Harry —dijo negando con la cabeza —soy master en muchas materias y una de esas es Legeremancia —vio que aun así, el menor no caía en cuenta —pasabas todo el día pensando en la sombra que te seguía y cada vez que alguien te hacía reaccionar, tus mejillas tomaban el mismo color que ahora —le dijo, depositando un beso en esas mejillas sonrojadas.

Lo alejó un poco de él y cazó sus labios en un beso ansioso. Harry se asustó al pensar que iban a caer y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su profesor, mientras abría la boca para que el otro recorriera con su lengua cada parte de sus paredes internas. Sentía como el mayor lo iba acostando en el césped y sus manos se habrían camino por su estrecha cintura.

—Severus —un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta, al sentir las grandes manos posadas ahora, en su trasero y como lentamente iban apretando más.

Severus se sentó de repente, separándose de aquellos carnosos labios que le habían estado quitando el aliento y se quitó la capa que aun traía colgada en los hombros. Ocupó el pedazo de tela para ponerlo bajo el menor y así su piel, la cual esperaba ver completamente desnuda, no entrara en contacto con la hierba.

Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca, que cubría el fino pecho del morenito y dejó al descubierto los pezones erectos por el frío. Se agachó a tomar uno de ellos entre sus labios y los succionó con gula, mientras sus manos se encargaban de estimular el otro pezón.

Los jadeos salían de la boca de Harry, sin que este pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El calor recorría cada fibra de su ser. Su corazón se desembocaba y sólo podía sentir los labios de su profesor, sobre toda su anatomía.

El mayor comenzó a bajar, dejando un camino de saliva que estimulaba más a su joven amante. El viento hacia un acompañamiento perfecto en contacto con la piel.

Harry quería tocar, quería sentir y así trato de hacerlo. Estiró sus manos y atrajo al mayor para devorar sus labios y tratar de quitar la mayor cantidad de ropa, que sus sentidos le permitían quitar. Por que en honor a la verdad, muy cuerdo no se encontraba en esos momentos.

—Harry —le susurró al oído y mordió su lóbulo derecho, mientras lentamente comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón, que aprisionaba su más oculta obsesión.

Harry se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del mayor, tomar posesión de su miembro, pero la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal, mando su temor a un extremo muy escondido de su cerebro.

Los sollozos salían de su garganta, rogándole al mayor que llevara su agonía a buen puerto.

—Calma, amor —le dijo el mayor, mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas y llevaba el miembro goteante del menor a sus labios. Un simple roce con la carne de sus labios, logró sacar un grito ahogado por parte de Harry.

Comenzó un vaivén incesante que le quebró el cerebro al oji verde, llevándolo a explotar en su boca, con un grito lleno de pasión, que mando una puntada al miembro del mayor.

Se deshizo de sus pantalones en un movimiento rápido al igual que los de Harry.

El oji verde jadeaba tratando de recoger todo el aire que le fuera posible, para poder respirar un poco.

Comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, mientras untaba sus dedos con un poco de la esencia de Harry, que aun corría por el miembro que poco a poco comenzaba a alzarse nuevamente.

Dirigió uno de sus dedos a la entrada del menor y presionando un poco lo hizo entrar lentamente.

Harry dio un respingo al sentir la pequeña incomodidad que significaba ese dedo en su interior, pero entre eso y los besos incesantes que Severus prodigaba a su cuerpo, era un poco difícil concentrarse en una sola cosa.

—Sev… —trató de decir algo, pero una increíble sensación invadió su cuerpo por completo, logrando que diera el grito más desgarrador que su garganta había dado hasta el momento.

— ¿Así que te gusto? —Le susurro al oído, mientras volvía a tocar la próstata del oji verde y lanzándolo a la locura.

Golpeó muchas veces más ese punto, hasta que tres dedos habían entrado en el menor y se movían con mayor libertad.

Sacó sus dedos y ubicó su miembro en la entrada preparada y poco a poco comenzó a entrar.

—Es-espera —le dijo aterrado al sentir como se iba desgarrando y el dolor lo llenaba.

Severus vio sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero si salía ahora, sería peor, por lo que entró de un sólo golpe, sosteniendo las caderas del menor.

Harry gritó, gritó por el dolor que le produjo la penetración y dejó caer las lágrimas.

Severus se mantuvo quieto en su lugar y sólo se inclinó para besar los ojos de su amor, que ahora se derretían y son una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarlo, para tratar en algo, que olvidara el dolor de la penetración.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor y así se lo dio a saber, con un movimiento circular de sus caderas, que le dieron el vamos a Severus.

Salió lentamente del interior del Gry y con pesar vio su miembro, con unos hilos de sangre, por la virginidad corrompida de su amante. Se posicionó nuevamente y volvió a entrar, esta vez, tratando de dar con ese punto que hacía ver estrellas a Harry.

¡Merlín! —dio un gritillo de exclamación al sentir mil y un sensaciones nuevas.

Severus se sentía estrangular, pero se contuvo y fue acelerando lentamente las estocadas poco a poco.

—Más… más rápido —exigió el menor, y dando énfasis a sus palabras enredo sus piernas alrededor de las cinturas del mayor y presionó para que se enterrara mas a dentro — ¡Si! —Gritó extasiado.

— ¡Harry! —Se aferró a las caderas del menor y empezó a entrar de manera más rápida, más profunda, más apasionada.

Se besaban de manera salvaje. Severus mordía el cuerpo a su disposición, dándole más énfasis al cuello.

Llegaron a un punto en que creyeron que explotarían, pero Severus quería ir mas allá así que lo tomó en sus brazos, sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía y aprovechando que el menor aun seguía con sus pies abrazado a sus caderas y lo llevó hasta la roca en que antes habían estado sentados y se ubicó allí, sacó su miembro del interior de Harry y lo hizo voltearse, para que la espalda de este quedara apoyada en su pecho. Entró de nuevo y comenzó a elevarlo y dejarlo caer de manera rápida e implacable. Tomó el miembro de Harry y comenzó a moverlo al ritmo de las embestidas para llegar juntos al clímax.

Poco tiempo le faltó para lograr el orgasmo en conjunto. Un grito se ahogó en un beso tórrido que habían empezado segundos antes.

Trataron de regular la respiración lo más rápido posible.

Lentamente salió del cuerpo del menor y lo abrazó con fuerzas para impregnarse de su aroma.

—Es hora de volver —le susurró al oído y Harry sólo cerró los ojos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, pero ya no se encontraba en el claro en el bosque prohibido. Estaba en el gran comedor y todo el mundo seguía en lo suyo. Ron y Hermione seguían bailando y la copa que unas horas antes, sostenía en sus manos, aun seguía allí.

No era posible…

¿Otro sueño?

Imposible.

Había sido todo real y él lo sabía. Se había entregado a Snape, Había hecho el amor con Severus Snape. No podía haber sido un sueño.

Se levantó de golpe y salió del gran comedor lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Llegó a la mazmorra. Fue a dar a la puerta del maestro de pociones, pero antes de llegar a tocarla si quiera, vio que esta se habría, dando paso al hombre que estaba buscando.

—Profesor —lo miró, tratando de buscar las palabras precisas, pero estas no salían.

Vio que el hombre salió un poco mas afuera y lo encaró.

—Aun no, Potter —le dijo en su tono habitual —aun eres mi alumno —y sin mas entró al despacho y cerró la puerta, dejando a un confundido Harry afuera.

No sabía que pasaba allí, pero si estaba seguro de algo, otra vez había sido un sueño, pero luego una sonrisa alumbró su rostro, una sonrisa que hacía mucho no mostraba. Snape le dijo que aun no, por que era su alumno, cosa que terminaba este año.

Se encaminó a la torre de Gryffindor con esperanzas renovadas, el próximo año ya no sería su alumno y quizás en ese momento, podría ver directamente a la sombra en sus sueños y decirle lo enamorado que está de el.

Fin


End file.
